Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: The squids are back and this time they have the power of Zalgo's Disease with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. This is it guys, the third part of Zalgo's disease. I decided to post it early because I can. **

**Chapter 1- The Return**

The squids were ready. They were ready for their revenge upon the ones that almost destroyed their entire population. They had millions of soldiers ready and another million on the way. The leader of the squids had been resurrected and he was angry. He decided to attack Sky and his friends head on and went for a walk.

He decided to take a walk to clear his mind and devise a plan in his head. He quickly thought of one and started to walk back to the squid's base. Before he could walk far he found a grey liquid and thought to himself " What in Notches name is that". Like the foolish squid he is he walked up to it and touched it. The liquid jumped up and him and started to spread across his body. He screamed in protest and tried to shake it off but was unsuccessful. It covered his whole body. When he emerged he didn't look like a normal squid anymore. On the tips of his tentacles were poison spikes, he had he one dark blue instead of the normal blue, his eyes had turned pure white with red slits for the pupils. The squid leader looked at his new appearance and smiled and said " We are coming for you Sky, but first we are going to visit these animatronics he calls his friends. He walked back to the base and infected the rest of the squids.

Animatronics POV:

It had been a good day, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie decided it was time to repair The Mangle and give it back the name Toy Foxy. They worked for hours but finally managed to completely repair Mangle. Toy Freddy stood up and said " I herby give you the name of Toy Foxy". Toy Foxy smiled and thanked them. She said to them " Thank you so much guys, it's been a while since I've been able to walk with my own two feet". Toy Freddy smiled and said " It was no problem Toy Foxy, I only wish the original four were here to see this". They looked down sadly, remembering what happened to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Golden Freddy walked in and said " Come quickly, we're under attack". The Toy animatronics nodded and followed Golden Freddy. They found The Marionette trying to activate Freddy and the others but Golden Freddy tapped his shoulder and said " No time to try and bring them back to life, we are currently under attack by something that appears to have been infected by The Zalgo's Disease". It nodded and followed them. Golden Freddy got Balloon Boy and said to him " Go and try and reactivate the original animatronics". Balloon boy nodded and went to go try and fix them.

Toy Freddy watched as the unknown enemy tried to get in. Luckily for them they reinforced the doors to withstand anything. But not for long. They took their places and hid behind the doors, waiting for the doors to break. They burst open and the squids started pouring through the door. They fought their hardest but were eventually overcome by the sheer number of squids attacking. Balloon Boy managed to get Foxy up and running and said to him " Go help the other animatronics, they are under attack". Foxy nodded and ran to them. Foxy screamed and attacked. He took out 100 of them before he was stopped. Toy Foxy saw her friends being pummelled and screamed in rage. She jumped up and continued to attack, decimating the squids numbers and freeing the other animatronics.

They got up and realised that there would be a lot more coming after them. The Marionette and Golden Freddy teleported them away from their home and got Balloon Boy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and teleported away with them.

They were carrying the three deactivated animatronics and walked for ages. They were looking for Mark and his girlfriend Kelly. They spent hours looking but couldn't find them. They stopped and focused of trying to reactivate Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

Mark's POV:

I heard the animatronics screaming for help and activated his powers for the first time in two years. He listened to the sounds and teleported to where he thought he heard them. He found them fighting off squids and quickly killed them all. He walked over to them and noticed that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica weren't moving. He walked up to The Marionette and asked " What happened to these three"?. The Marionette looked at him and said " We don't know what happened, one day they just stopped moving". Mark nodded and looked at Freddy. He saw that something was missing and said " One of his circuits were missing". Golden Freddy walked up and said " Ask Balloon Boy, he managed to reactivate Foxy before the squids swarmed us". Mark nodded and walked over to Balloon Boy and said " How did you repair Foxy"?. Balloon Boy looked at him and said " I switched him on, he wasn't damaged at all, he just need a rest after what happened with Mephistopheles, as for the others, they have been beaten and bashed and need most of their parts replaced". " Their Voice Boxes and Endoskeleton's need to be replaced and they need new head parts". Mark nodded and created Endoskeleton's, the new Voice Boxes and the new face masks they needed.

It took four hours to completely repair the three animatronics. Mark switched them on and said " Hello old friends". Freddy was the first to speak. He said to Golden Freddy " Who has repaired us and given us new Endoskeleton's and Voice boxes"?. Golden Freddy pointed at Mark and said " Mark repaired you all, welcome back Freddy". Freddy looked at Mark and said " Thank you for repairing us". Mark smiled and said " It was no problem but how did this happen"?. Bonnie looked at him and said " We are old, we've been around since the 1980's". Chica looked at Mark and said " We decided it was time to retire but Foxy just needed some time to think". They other animatronics nodded and so did Mark. Foxy said " We be needing to find Yami, Dlive, Luigikid and Sky". Mark smiled and teleported them to his house, where he picked up Kelly and teleported across the world, picking up Yami, Dlive, Luigikid and Michelle. He then teleported them to the Minecraftia portal and they went through. They picked up Sky and Alesa and made camp in a forest Biome. Mark told them what was going on and the rest of them nodded and went to sleep.

That's it for the first chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out the first two stories if you enjoyed this one. I still can't use Bold because my phone has stuffed up. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2- The Invasion Begins

**Hello everyone my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I know it's been a while but I'm back. There's been a few changes but their not too big, I will be posting every second day ( Tuesday, Thursday) and Saturday and Sunday. I am doing this so I can make the chapters longer and spend time proof reading them. I will also be getting a laptop in the foreseeable future to write fanfictions... And school work ( I'm** **in**** high school). That's all I wanted to say, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2- The Invasion begins**

Squid's POV:

With the newly discovered Zalgo's Disease at their disposal they decided to infect the rest of Minecraftia with the Disease. The squid leader assembled them and said in a booming voice " TODAY IS THE DAY WE DESTROY THE HUMAN SKY SMD HIS FRIENDS EITH THE POWER BESTOWED UPON US". " TODAY WE SHALL INFECT THE WORLD WITH ZALGO'S DISEASE". " BUT FIRST WE SHALL INFECT SKY'S FRIENDS". The squids cheered at the speech and started chanting " DOWN WITH SKY" over and over. The overlord smiled at his army and thought to himself " Now is the time to destroy Sky, he and his friends will not survive this enslaught". They spent the next few days getting the army ready to start infecting the world. They knew they would encounter resistance so they got their weapons ready. Once they were fully ready they swam to the portal leading to the overworld and one by one, they made their way into the overworld.

They arrived at Seto's house first, knowing he would be one of the hardest to capture and infect with the Disease. They entered the house, only to find Seto waiting for them with a Diamond sword in hand, and fully enchanted Diamond armor. He drank a potion of strength and said " come at me you bastards". They attacked by Seto swiped with his sword, sticking them down one by one. They realised they wouldn't be able to defeat him in his house and tried to lure him outside. Seto knew what they were doing and used his magical abilities to create a barrier around his house. They soon have up and decided to go for someone less powerful and less prepared.

They arrived at Deadlox's house only to find he had spawned several Iron Golems. The overlord smiled as he realised he could use these Golems to test if the Disease would infect others. He wielded his sword and started to stabbed one of them. The Golem he stabbed started to twitch and scream. It was slowly encased in a black goo. When the Golem emerged from the barrier it came out completely changed. It was now dyed black and had glowing purple eyes. It was now made of Obsidian and had claws for hands. It had an evil glare and proceeded to infect the other four Iron Golems. The overlord smiled and laughed as the last one became infected and said " No that we know that it works on mobs, time to test it on a human". They entered Deadlox's house and quickly captured him because unlike Seto, he was completely unprepared for them and only had the Golems for protection. They held him down and he said " If Sky finds out about this"... He was inturupted but the overlord saying " How is he going to help you, when you're to busy trying to kill him". The squid slowly cut his arm and waited. Deadlox started twitched at first, then started violently trying to escape the grip of the Golem, then started screamed as he was in asked in the same black substance as the golems were. It took an hour but the substance eventually disappeared, revealing a completely changed Deadlox. He now had tidy hair, purple eyes, his normal green headset now had a blueish-black tinge to it. He now had a black cape and a claw for one hand. His other hand now had a black glove on it and was holding a red diamond sword. He had wings on his back that were hidden by the cape. He looked at his new master and said " I am Enderlox and I am here to destroy Sky and his friends". The overlord looked at him and said " excellent, we must find more of Sky's friends and turn them evil, take us to TrueMU's house". Enderlox nodded and brought his wings out, walked out of the house and started flying over to Jason's house.

Meanwhile Sky was discussing something with Mark when Seto teleported in and said " Adam, I've just been attacked by the squids and Deadlox has been captured". Sky gasped and said " We must find the rest of our friends". " We'll save Ty afterwards". Seto nodded and said " What are we waiting for". Sky quickly got the animatronics and the others and they entered Minecraftia to try to save their friends.

Squids POV:

They arrived at TrueMU's house only to find a bunch of weapons pointed at them. The squid overlord nodded at Enderlox and he started to attack. Enderlox summoned fireballs in his claw hand and threw them at the defences. They quickly disabled the defences and began their attack. Jason looked shocked as Ty flew in and punched him. The suit protected him but it still hurt. He looked for something to use but heard a squeal and say Jeffery attack Ty. Ty laughed and used his sword to stab the pig and threw him away. Jason screamed and stared at Ty in anger. He finally say a sword and quickly ran over to it and grabbed it. Dylan also attacked and Ty just flicked him away as if he were nothing. This caused Jason to explode with anger and he started to attack. Ty quickly overpowered him and held him down whilst the Squid Overlord walked in and said " Sir, he is powerless now". The overlord smiled and said " Good job Enderlox, now let's see what Zalgo's Disease will do to him". He cut Jason's arm and waited for it to infect him. The same thing happened to him as it did for Ty but when he emerged from the black substance he had three heads instead of one. His arms had become as hard as obsidian, his cape was now purple and his eyes were red slits. He no longer had a helmet and his hands could become swords. He hovered over the overlord and said " I am WitherMU, I will help you destroy the one known as Sky". The overlord nodded and said to his two new servents " Lead me to the one known as Ssundee". They nodded and started flying towards Ssundee's house.

Meanwhile Sky and the others were going to get Sundee as well and arrived at his house before the squids did. Sky knocked on Ian's door and waited patiently for Ian to answer. Ian opened the door and said " Hey dood, wassup". Sky said in a grave and urgent tone " We need you to come with us, the squids captured Deadlox and we think Jason as well. Ian nodded and said " Ok, Let me just get a few things". Sky nodded and waited for Ian to get his stuff. Ian returned fifteen minutes later and said " Ok, I have my most OP stuff, I'm ready to go". Sky nodded and they all teleported away. Golden Freddy walked up to Sky and said " Why are you enemies with the squids I. The first place"?. Sky looked at him and replied " I used to do mod showcases and they would always inturupte me, I killed them more then once and one day they decided to get revenge and kidnapped my ex-girlfriend Dawn". Golden Freddy nodded and walked away.

The squids arrived at Sundee's to find it empty and moved on to get Huskymupkipz, Jerome and Bajancanadian. They couldn't infect any of them because they had friends to help them.

The Pack's and Husky's POV:

Vikk, Preston, Woofless, Lachlan, Mitch, Jerome and Husky were doing another PVP duel and were about to finish when squids arrived along with Ty and Jason. They began to attack and Mitch said " What the heck, why are Ty and Jason attacking us"?. Jerome looked at their former friends and said " Those aren't Ty and Jason. Husky got his Sharpness II diamond sword out and said " We'll whatever they are, they sure aren't friendly". Everybody but Jerome pulled out Sharpness II swords. Jerome pulled out his trusty Diamond axe " Betty". They formed a tight formation and got ready for the fight that was about to start. All of them were skilled fighters and knew exactly what to do in a fight like this. Vikk pulled out an Ender Pearl and threw it at Enderlox. When it landed Vikk hit hi. With the sword and used another one to get away. They charged in and attacked. Lachlan started singing I am believing and Mitch said " Not the right time Lachlan". Lachlan grinned and said " Sorry, I couldn't help it". The soon made the squids retreat and stopped fighting. Just after the fight finished Sky teleported in and said " Guy the squids are comin"... He was cut off by Preston saying " We know Sky, we know". Sky nodded and teleported them all out.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. If you did remember to tell me so down in the reviews. Make sure to check out the first two stories if you're new to the series. Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- The Invasion begins Part 2

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. If you haven't read the first two stories Zalgo's disease and Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles, then I suggest you do so to get the plot of this story better. I may or may not be planning to kill off some of Sky's friends in this chapter but I'm not saying anything. On with the chapter**

**Chapter 3- The Invasion begins part 2**

Squid's POV:

The overlord was having a few minutes to hisself to collect his thoughts and plan their next moves. He thought to himself " I will have my servents lead me to the ultimate PVP warrior Antvenom and possibly MunchingBrotato"." If I can't get them then I'll find Bashurverse and PerpetualJordan"." We will then find the bodies of Sonic exe, Tails Doll and Insane Pinkie Pie". He got up and said to his two lackeys " Enderlox, WitherMU wake up". They instantly woke up and said in unison " Yes master". The overlord looked at them and said " Bring me to the one they call Antvenom, I wish to infect him with the Disease because of his PVP skills". They nodded and started leading him to Ant's house, corrupted Iron Golems following.

They encountered a Wolf and Ocelot on the way and the overlord decided to infect them. He cut them both and waited. The wolf was the first to emerge and had become very different. It had become the size of a Great Dane an had claws so sharp the could cut through obsidian, it had perminant glowing red eyes and had teeth that could cut through an unbreaking III diamond sword. The Ocelot was now as big as a lion and had teeth stronger then bedrock and could cut though bedrock like it was dirt. It's claws were so sharp that they could slice a piece of the end portal cleanly in two. It also had glowing red eyes. The overlord was pleased with the result and they continued moving on.

They arrived and Ant's house within no time only to find it had a moat of lava around it. It also had skeletons that were trapped on different pillars and acted as air defense. Ant even managed to trap a Witch to use as defense. The overlord was surprised by how skilled Ant was and thought " He will be very helpful in my quest to take over Minecraftia". They sent the Golems in first, as there were made of obsidian and were impervious to lava. They quickly took out the skeletons and the witch, allowing Enderlox amd WitherMU to fly in and get into the house. They entered the house to find Ant in Ultimate armor **( from Crazy Craft) **and and a Big Bertha in hand. He said to Enderlox and WitherMU " I've been warned you were coming, and I'm prepared". He got Big Bertha ready and prepared to fight. Enderlox tried to reason with him and said " There's no way you can beat the both of us, this is madness". Ant smiled and said " Madness... THIS IS EASY". Ant knew he could win because he has won many 2v1s where the odds are against him. He swung his sword and hit one of WitherMU's heads. It nearly came off from the force. Enderlox growled in anger and summoned a fireball in his hand and thre it towards Ant. He deflected it with his sword and proceeded to seethe the sword, pulling out an ultimate bow in place of it. He fired quick and rapid shots at the two flying hybrids but the managed to dodge all of them. WitherMU threw a Wither skull at Ant, hitting him and throwing him backwards. He groaned and realised that he would need help and got out a shield and defended while he got time to prepare. He hoped someone would find him and come help him.

Meanwhile outside Skulldoesminecraft was walking through the woods when he saw Ant being attacked. He pulled out his chosen weapon, a Lightsaber and ran inside.

Ant was being overpowered by the two hybrids and was about to be taken out when they heard a battle cry and saw a animatronic hybrid run in with a Lightsaber in hand. The new hybrid quickly swiped and cut Enderlox's arm, cutting off the flame and causing him to scream in pain.

Ant looked up to see someone helping him and decided to get up. He ilu seethed his Big Bertha and attacked. Together they managed to drive Enderlox and WitherMU back and made them return to their master. Ant looked towards Skull and said " Thank you for helping me James". James seethed his sword and said " It was no problem". " We should probably find Adam and get him to help us because they looked like they had been infected by Zalgo's Disease". Ant nodded and got his most OP gear. They waited for the others to come, know Sky would be here. Ant looked at Skull and asked " Siince when have you been an animatronic hybrid"?. Skull looked at him and replied " I've always been like this, although until recently I covered it with a crudely made fake skin I designed because I thought it would've made you guys fear me... Especially after the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza incident". Ant nodded and spotted Adam with some of his friends approaching the house. Ant and Skull got up and walked over to him. Skull deactivated his Lightsaber and said " Adam, Ant was just attacked by Ty and Jason". Adam looked at him gravely and said " I know, now I need you two to come with me so we can make sure you don't get infected with the Disease". Ant and Skull nodded and let Adam teleport them away

When they arrived at their destination Skull was shocked to see Golden Freddy staring at him. He growled in anger and said " You've been giving animatronic hybrids a bad name". Golden Freddy didn't respond and let Freddy deal with it. Freddy walked towards James and said " I know what you're thinking and you're wrong". " We didn't kill all those Night Guards on purpose, we were programmed to by the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Skull looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth and said " Ok, I believe you". Skull looked over at Golden Freddy and said " I'm sorry Golden Freddy, it's just I've had to live my life hiding from my true appearance, in fear of what would happen if I ever revealed my real face". " I was even afraid to show Adam and everyone else because I was afraid they'd cast me out and call me a freak". Golden Freddy's expression softened when he heard that story and said " It's ok, you are forgiven". " Now, show me some of your powers". Skull smiled and jumped upwards, doing a backflip and pulling out his weapon at the same time, landing on his feet and activating the blue Lightsaber and getting ready to fight. Golden Freddy raised an eye and said " Impressive, but what about your actual powers"?. Skull tensed and said " I don't like using my powers, I prefer using my weapon". " But I guess I can show you". He then started to concern grate as he activated his powers. His body started glowing and he screamed in pain. He was enveloped in light and started changing. His body transformed into a true animatronic. He emerged from the light and got up. He had transformed into a Golden Bunny that looked very old and very damaged. He said to them " My name in this form is Springtrap and I have the power to run fast, jump fast, lift 10 anvils at a time, wield two weapons at a time and I can survive almost anything". " The only things I can't survive is Lava and getting beheaded". This time it was Bonnie that came up and said " What are you meant to be, some deformed version of me"?. Springtrap looked down at him, being three and a half blocks high and said " Do not insult me, you will not like the result". Bonnie laughed and said " Oh yeah and what are you going to do". Springtrap just looked down and grabbed him, picking him up and holding him high over his head, preparing to throw him. Before he could do it Mark stopped him and said " Calm down Jam- Er Springtrap, you are not a monster, don't become one". Springtrap looked down at him and realised what he was doing. He put Bonnie down and transformed back. James collapsed, exhausted because of how much Springtrap did. They set up camp and waited for James to wake up.

Two hours later:

James finally woke up and said " What happened"?. Bonnie walked over to him and said " Your counterpart Springtrap almost killed me". James looked at him and said " You provoked him didn't you". Bonnie nodded and walked away. Adam walked up to him and said " We still have to find Bodil, Bashur, Brotato, Zexyzek, Simon, Double, Baki, xRpMx13 or Ryan, Cyanideepic, PerpetualJordan, Ghosteez Jacksepticeye, Lordminion777 or Wade, Mastermax888, Entoanthepack and Muyskerm or Bob". James nodded and said " Let's get Brotato first, seeing as he has a strong alter-ego". Adam nodded and proceeded to teleport them to Brotato's house.

They arrived to find it being attacked by Enderlox and WitherMU. James looked at Adam and said " I'll bring out Springtrap while you distract them". Adam nodded and pulled out his trusty Budder sword. James concentrated again and started glowing white again. Adam fought against them long enough for James to change. Springtrap came out and attacked them both, quickly making them retreat. Springtrap looked at Adam and said " Now that their gone, we can look for Brotato. They quickly found Brotato and Adam teleported them back to where they'd set up camp.

Adam then teleported them to Bashur's house and once again met Enderlox and and WitherMU. Springtrap went for Enderlox, who was the more powerful of the two and Adam flew up and challenged WitherMU. Springtrap brought out two Lightsabers, one Blue and the other Green. He jumped up and attacked. Enderlox pulled out his sword and blocked the two blades. Bashur came out with his dog Pewface, wondering what the noise was. He looked up to see the enemies clashing and said " Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, So much Nope" and promptly ran inside. Springtrap gave up using two blades and put the green one away. He quickly made Enderlox retreat. Adam quickly made WitherMU retreats as well and they got Bashur and his dog Pewface. Springtrap changed back into James and he collapsed once again from exhaustion. Adam teleported them back to camp where he started to explain everything to Bashur.

As soon as they were at the camp Bashur shouted at Adam " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MAN"?. " WHY WERE DEADLOX AND JASON TRYING TO KILL ME"?. Adam replied back saying " Ok, first thing, stop shouting, now I'll explain it". " Ty and Jason were infected with something called Zalgo's Disease, which altered their body's, turning them into Enderlox and WitherMU". " This was all the squid's doing and now they want to infect the others with it". " So far they've only gotten Ty and Jason but I have no clue how we're going to bring them back to normal". Bashur nodded and said " Ok, So who do we need to find still"?. Adam counted everyone that was there and said " We still need Bodil, Baki, Zexyzek, Simon, Double, Ghosteez, xRpMx13 or Ryan, PerpetualJordan, Cyanideepic, Jacksepticeye, Lordminion777 or Wade, Muyskerm or Bob, Mastermax888 and Entoanthepack". Bashur nodded and said " Ok, I have no idea who half of those people are but I hear ya". Once again they waited for James to wake up.

Five hours later:

James finally woke up again and saw the others standing over him. A girl was making sure he was alright and he said " Who are you"?. " She said " I'm Michelle, Luigikid's girlfriend". James nodded and looked at Adam and said " You're going to have to introduce me to these people, but later". Adam nodded and Brotato said " Holy Shit I just realised, WHY ARE YOU A ANIMATRONIC"?. Everybody started laughing and cracking up, even Freddy, who was normally serious was laughing. James looked at Brotato and said " I have a lot to explain to you".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE. Before I finish a brief description about my OC James ( Not real name, also did you like how I added Springtrap into this?)****He is a Hybrid animatronic and has one Blue eye, whereas the other is a almost completely black, save for a white dot in the middle of it. He had a body like Golden Freddy, an arm with a hook at the end of it ( right arm), his left arm and hand are purple like Bonnie and this is the hand he holds his Lightsaber in, his legs are brown with a Golden tinge to it and he is extremely strong. He can lift up to Five Anvils and is also Smart and fast. His alter-ego Springtrap is twice as strong, twice as fast, twice as smart and is 3.5 blocks ( each block is one meter in this story) whereas the other animatronics are only 3 ( All Minecraftians are 2 blocks high, two meters) I don't need to tell you the rest because you've all probably heard Fnaf 3 is coming out and seen the teaser. Anyways if you enjoyed make sure to check out the first two stories to get this story. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Thank you

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am just writing this to say thank you, Thank you for reading my stories and thank you for not criticising me just for the sake of it. I also wanted to thank Angel999FTW for being with me from the beginning. Before I started writing fanfiction I was starting to have thoughts of suicide. I had a bad year and a lot of my once friends turned against me for no reason at all. I was almost at the state of starting to cut myself but then I remembered about this site here and I thought I think I'll read some of the amazing fanfics from some amazing authors. Originally I wanted to make Skulduggery Pleasant fanfics but I decided against it because I had no clue where to start, so I decided to write Minecraft fanfics. Then I deleted the first story I made and decided to make one of Five Nights at Freddy's with CreepyPastas and some YouTubers thrown into the mix. Anyway I'm going off track, I started to write the first chapter of Zalgo's Disease and before long I had started to write Zalgo's Disease-Mephistopheles. I had more ideas here and there but I'm not going to list them. Then I decided to start writing Parody Songs. After the first chapter I was astounded by how many people seemed to enjoy it and I decided to continue making them. Wow, I'm going way off track. Again I want to say thank you all... Especially Angel999FTW who has been with me from the start. That's all from me. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of either Zalgo's Disease-The Squid Menace or Truth or dare.**


	5. Chapter 4- An old enemy turned friend

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I know that it's been a very long time and I apologise with all my heart... The black heart that was turned insane thanks to Jeff the Killer. Anyway I know I haven't been very consistent with uploads but that's because I'm so damn busy and can only find time to write a story once every few weeks/months. Once again I am extremely sorry with all of my blackened heart. Anyways on with the chapter four, An old enemy turned friend**

**Chapter 4- An old enemy turned friend**

Sky and the others had just found MunchingBrotato and James was explaining his powers to Brotato. After ten minutes if explaining Brotato finally nodded his head and said " Ok, I get it". " You're still the same in my eyes Skull". James looked greatful and said " You guys are the best friends I've ever had". Whilst they were all talking, in the distance two eyes pierced the darkness with their pure whiteness. The figure said in a whispering voice " I've finally found them... Now to save them from Jane". The figure jumped down into the camp, landing on his feet.

Golden Freddy heard a noise coming from somewhere in the camp and turned to Freddy. Freddy nodded and said " You heard it too"?. Golden Freddy nodded and replied with " Yes I did, let's to investigate what exactly that was". They walked over to where the heard the noise.

The mysterious figure walked around, looking for the people he was trying to protect. He saw two animatronics looking around. He approached them and said " Do you know where Adam Fisher and his friends are"?. Golden Freddy looked at him with a blank stare and said " Reveal yourself and I'll take you to them". The figure nodded and removed the white hoodie, revealing his face. He had white skin, like it had been bleached, no eyelids and black pupils. He had a permanently carved smile on his face. He said " My name is Jeff the Killer, and I am here to protect you from another killer known as Jane the Killer". Freddy laughed and said " Bullshit Jeff, you're here to lull is into a false sense of security and then kill us". Jeff shook his head and said " No I'm not you fool, I'm trying to help you". Suddenly they heard screaming and sounds of fighting. Both Freddy's looked at each other and nodded their heads. Freddy said " Ok Jeff, you can come with us". " But if you try to hurt one of our friends, we will rip you to SHREDS". Jeff nodded and followed them.

When they arrived to the part of the camp everyone was in they found Skull trying to hold off a female with black eyes. Jeff instantly knew that this was Jane and jumped, leaping over the heads of all the animatronics and humans and landing in front of the fight. He kicked Jane in the face, hard, which made her fly back and hit a jungle tree. She groaned in pain but god back up quickly. Jeff help out his hand and said " Don't worry, for once I'm here to help". Skull took the hand and Jeff pulled him back onto his feet. He said " Thank you Jeff" but couldn't say much more as Jane collided with Jeff which sent them both flying back. Jeff pulled out his knife and said " Go to sleep Bitch". Jane said nothing and pulled out her knife, preparing to attack.

James couldn't help but feel useless during the fight that was going on in front of him, knowing that they were both extremely strong CreepyPastas and could easily rip him to shreds, even as Sprintrap. Jeff and Jane were equals, both easily deflecting each others attacks, thus creating a stalemate between them, but that didn't stop them from trying to kill each other. They both knew that one of them would tire eventually and would be killed by the other CreepyPasta. However for the meantime, neither of them were giving up. They both slashed and swung, hoping to pierce the other's skin with their knifes. With one lucky swipe, Jeff had managed to cut Janes arm, this making her weaker. Jeff pressed his attack, taking advantage of her slightly weakened state and using it against her. Jeff had eventually wounds red her so badly that she could to nothing to stop him from killing her. Just as he was about to go for the killing blow however, James jumped in and prevented him from pull off the killing blow. Jeff looked enraged and said " What the hell are you doing"?. " She needs to die, she's a threat". James replied with " Unlike you, I don't like seeing people die, so if you even try to kill her, you'll be up against me". Jane looked shocked and thought in her head " Why is he doing this for me, nobody's ever been this nice to me before". Jeff looked unimpressed and said " Really, someone like you up against the likes of me". Golden Freddy appeared beside James and said " You'll also be up against me". Jeff let out a sigh of defeat and said " Fine, keep her alive, if she tried to kill you don't come crying to me". James ignored him and picked up Jane, carrying her over to the camp whilst examining her injuries. He saw multiple stab wounds that cut to the bone and even one that nearly cut through it. He brought her into his little but he created and got to work on trying to heal her wounds. He got a splash potion of healing and carefully poured the contents over her wounds. She screamed in pain as the wounds began to heal at an extraordinary rate. Soon they weren't even scars. It even went as dar as to repair her skin, making it skin colour instead of pure white, it even brought her eyes back to their original colour instead of black. James looked in amazement and said " Wow, I've never seen a potion of healing heal that fast". Jane got up and said " Why would you do something like this for me, stop Jeff from killing me and healing my wounds... Even going as far as to repair my skin an eyes, making me who I used to be"?. James sighed and said " I have see. Too much death during my lifetime and I've decided to try to prevent it in any way I can". " As for your skin and eyes goes, I have no clue". Jane smiled and this time it was a genuine one, one filled with joy and happiness as she embraced James in a big and said " Thank you so much James, how can I ever repay you"?. James smiled and said " Aid us in findin our friends and swing all of Minecraftia maybe". Jane nodded and said " Of course I will help you".

They walked out of the tent together, only to find Golden Freddy and Jeff waiting outside. Jane looked scared of Golden Freddy and bid behing James. He growled and said " I don't care what you say, I will protect her with all my life". Jeff's smile turned into a scowl and he said " She's a danger to us all". James retorted with " Coming from the infamous Jeff the Killer himself". " Comin from he one that killed his own family". Jeff froze and said " What did you say". James smirked and said " Struck a nerve have I". Jeff's eyes looked ready to kill and said " You're gonna regret saying that, you useless little shit". Before anything could get out of hand Golden Freddy grabbed Jeff and said " Remember what Freddy said". " Don't start what you can't finish". Jeff calmed down and said " You deal with him, I'm out". He walking away gritting his teeth in anger. Golden Freddy watched him walk away and turned to the two. He said " I don't know why you're doing this James, but you'd better have a good reason for it". James just said " I've seen enough death, I don't want anyone else to go through what I had to when I was a child". Golden Freddy nodded his head and said " I guess it'll be alright then, although she'll be sleeping with you". " Also you had better make sure she dosen't do anything she'll regret". James nodded and said " I promise". Golden Freddy walked off and Jane came out from behind James. She looked terrified at what just happened. James sighed in relieve and said " I guess I'd better expand my temperature house". Within a few short minutes he had doubled it's size to better fit the bother of them. Jane walked in and saw two beds together. James saw this as well and said " Damnit, I was gonna move one of them". Jane shook her head and said " No, No, this is fine". James said " Well ok then". They watched the sun go down when James realised that he didn't have any spare clothes for her. He said " Umm, do you have any clothes other then the ones you're currently wearing"?. Jane shook her head and James said " Well then, I guess we're gonna have to get you some ". However seeing as it was night time they went to sleep.

The next morning James woke up and went to grab some water for the shower he'd rigged up. He got a few buckets and filled them to the brim with water. He poured them into a tank and made sure the lava hidden underneath was still protected. He had used the strongest material of Obsidian to ensure it didn't leak out. He had a little test run and it worked fine. He went back inside to find Jane walking around, looking for something. She saw him walk in and said " Where's the shower"?. James pointed to where the shower was and said " Over there". She nodded her thanks and prepared to enter. James quickly grabbed a towel for her and ran to the shower, opening the door to reveal her in her bra. James covered his eyes and said " I am so sorry, I should've knocked". Jane said " It's fine". " Umm, do you have any towels I can use"?. James remembered the towel he brought with him and held it out to her. She thanked him and he walked out without another word. James sat down on a couch and said to himself" Why didn't I knock... I'm such an idiot sometimes". He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Alesa. James said " Oh hello Alesa, how are you on this one morning"?. Alesa smiled at his politeness and said " Oh I'm just great, how about yourself"?. James replied with " I'm fantastic". " So what is it you need"?. Alesa smiled and said " I was wondering if Jane needed any clothes because I have a few spares I can lend her". James nodded and said " Tha would be greatly appreciated, but she's currently having a shower so you may have to wait". Alesa nodded and said " I don't mind". They sat down and began talking for about five minutes before Jane came out with a towel wrapped around her figure. James said " Jane, this is Alesa and she's willing to lend you some clothes". Jane instantly lit up and comepletely forgot she had nothing but a towel on and rushed over to hug Alesa. She said " Thank you so much Alesa". Alesa felt awkward and said " Uhh no problem". " Now if you would kindly put some clothes on". Jane quickly let go of her and went red with embarrassment and she said " Oh right". She proceeded to put her clothes on. Alesa left soon after that and James said " Ok, now that she's gone, I think I'll go and have a shower myself". Once he had finished with the shower he came out and out his usual attire on. Sky called for everyone and they met up at his temporary house. He said " We'll look for Bodil and Simon next ok". Everyone nodded and got ready to look.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Zalgo's Disease-The Squid Menace. If you did make sure to leave a review and if you didn't... Then why are you here? Anyway remember to read the first two of these as to be as confused. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see yu in the next chapter.**


End file.
